Every Day Is a Summer Vacation (story arc)
is the eighth story arc of ''JoJolion. It narrates Josuke and Jobin's beetle fight match, which quickly transforms into a Stand battle beneath the cover of a harmless game. Summary At the Higashikata's, the family members are having fun showing each other the strange gifts Jobin got for them. Josuke asks if he can go to Jobin's room, saying he needs advice for raising his stag beetle. Accompanied by Joshu, Josuke is accepted into Jobin's room, where he sees a wall full of a multitude of exposed beetles, books, and a rearing room for Jobin's collection of live beetles. A flashback narrates Josuke going to Tsurugi and asking him what Jobin's Stand ability is. Tsurugi was reluctant at the idea of acting against a family member, especially his own father, but Josuke pressures him, telling Tsurugi that his father was keeping the source of the cure for his disease a secret to his family, and that Norisuke would rather preserve his eldest son than his grandchild. Tsurugi finally reveals that Jobin could be manipulated using his obsession with beetles and beetle fights. Josuke inspects the live beetles, and pointing at one Palawanicus, nonchalantly mentions that his Palawanicus could beat it in a straight fight. Interested, Jobin then challenges Josuke to a beetle fight, just as Tsurugi predicted. Josuke uses the opportunity to raise the stacks with a bet. Setting a fighting arena made of cork circled with soft rush plant, Jobin explains the rules of a beetle fight: *According to the apparent 45-second memory of the beetles, during which they are eager to fight, a determining factor in a fight can be raised by brushing them with female beetle pheromones. *The contestants make the beetles fight for a period of 45 seconds. The beetle that is killed, is lifted up for 10 seconds, or leaves the ring loses. Jobin then demonstrates the fighting proficiency of his own Palawanicus by making it kill a Japanese hornet and proposes that the loser shaves his eyebrow, to which Josuke accepts. The first round begins between the two Palawanicus. At first, Jobin's beetle gets the upper hand due to its sharpened mandibles and planted female pheromones from a brush, making it push Josuke's beetle to the border of the arena. The tables are turned when Josuke releases the pheromones he planted in the soft rush plants with his bubbles. Josuke's beetle then makes Jobin's beetle flee out of the arena. A frustrated Jobin shaves off his left eyebrow. Meanwhile, Yasuho begins to master her Stand Paisley Park when Tsurugi rings the bell and asks her to follow him. Despite his loss, Jobin is enjoying himself and challenges Josuke to another beetle fight, and again Josuke accepts. Josuke then proposes his true goal; the Jobin owns. If Josuke wins, he can check the event data recorder in secret, and Jobin unknowingly accepts. In the Higashikata house, Tsurugi tells Yasuho that Paisley Park's power will be crucial in the investigation. The second opponent is a golden stag beetle, also known as a Rosenbergi. As the match begins, Jobin tells Josuke that if he wins, he is allowed to lick Josuke's eyeball. The Palawanicus' superior size and weight enables it to push the Rosenbergi to the border of the ring. However, the Rosenbergi suddenly moves in an unnaturally precise manner, knocking the Palawanicus over and biting off one leg. The Palawanicus is almost pushed over the border as Josuke reads from an encyclopedia that stag beetles instinctively play dead when feeling strong vibrations at their legs. Intrigued that the Rosenbergi could exploit this weakness, Josuke secretly deduces that Jobin could in fact remotely command it. As the Rosenbergi chomps off another leg, Josuke notices liquid oozing from its head. The Palawanicus falls from the ring, but since the clock went over 45 seconds, Josuke has not lost. Before the second bout, Josuke secretly plunders the scent from Jobin's paintbrush and then inquires about the liquid. Jobin reveals that it's wax, that when melted will cause convulsions in the beetle and eventually kill it, but not before Jobin wins. As the second round begins, Josuke pops the bubbles that plundered the air around this paintbrush, and is baffled to discover that the paintbrush has exuded a temperature as high as 60 °C. As the Rosenbergi slowly overwhelms the Palawanicus with its precise movement, Josuke witnesses a faint apparition of Jobin's Stand. Josuke then realizes that the beetle fight has been a front for a Stand battle. Suddenly Joshu knocks his foot on the tank where the hornet was killed and asks where the lower half of it's body with the stinger went. The abdomen is shown to be near Josuke who is now showing confidence as the Rosenbergi goes mad and convulses. Josuke had planted some of the hornet's poison in Jobin's brush, which eventually killed his beetle, making Josuke the winner. As Josuke takes the Lamborghini's keys with him and leaves the room, Jobin stops him, having realized that Josuke went there for an ulterior motive. The keys are transported anyway to Tsurugi with a bubble, and he goes to investigate the car in the garage. Appearances |Av12=Mitsuba_H.png|Name12=Mitsuba Higashikata|Status12= }} |Av3=KingNothingAv.png|Name3=King Nothing|Status3= |Av4=PaisleyParkAv.png|Name4=Paisley Park }} Chapters *034 (881). Every Day Is a Summer Vacation, Part 1 *035 (882). Every Day Is a Summer Vacation, Part 2 *036 (883). Every Day Is a Summer Vacation, Part 3 *037 (884). Every Day Is a Summer Vacation, Part 4 Volumes *08 (112). Every Day Is a Summer Vacation *09 (113). Eldest Son: Jobin Higashikata Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Story Arcs Category:Story arcs